drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Amon Turamber
Handle: WhiteWolf Description Amon "Tik Tik" Turamber Rank: Under Commander Height: 6' Eyes: Blue gray Appearance: Well built after his work in the forge. Black hair; shoulder length, tied back with a leather throng. Weapons: Favours the swords and can use both hands to the same degree. Not much good with an bow, prefers to fight up close and personnel. Proficient with twin swords and a lance. History Amon was born into a 'well to do ' family from Whitebridge, in Andor. His father was a successful merchant who had contracts for all sorts of goods. Mainly though he was a horse trader and supplied the horses for the Queen of Andor's army. Amon is the youngest son, aged 19; and he two brothers, Dyvim and Mikeal. Dyvim is the eldest and is to inherit the family business. He is 24. Mikeal is 23 and has entered the army. He is a captain in the Queens Guards. They both look down on Amon as a wastrel. This might have been true once, but not since they lost his sister and mother. They had gone to Tar Valon. Amon's sister, Myrlie, was to become an Aes Sedai. But on the way there, they where travelling with a Merchant Caravan, they where ambushed by a group of brigands, and both his sister and mother where killed by them. This devastated Father and Dyvim has taken over more of the running of the company father started. Dyvim wanted Amon to become more involved in the business side of things. To this end he sent Amon off to Four Kings to see if he could find any good suppliers. While he was there Amon stayed in an Inn owned by an old couple who showed a disturbing interest in his family and where he came from. At first Amon was reluctant to tell them anything, but he figured they might help with some useful contacts, so Amon spent some time with them, getting to know them and telling them about his family. Eventually Amon had to leave and return home. In the time he had been in Four Kings, Amon had found two good suppliers, thanks to the help of Leahine and her husband. The night before he was too return home, Leahine and Hogai, asked Amon to dine with them as they had something to discuss with him. The meal went well and after they had finished Leahine said she had something to show Amon. Getting up from the table, she made her way into another room and returned with a letter and a small parcel. Both of them where obviously old. Handing it, gingerly, to Amon she sat back down and asked him to read it. After he had finished it Amon looked at their faces for any sign it was a joke. Neither of them said anything but just looked straight ahead. Amon thanked them for the meal and hastily left his mind a blur with the contents of the parchment. Amon went back to my room and reread the words again and again. The message contained within not registering on his mind. Then Amon opened the package, that accompanied the letter, and found a medallion with a wolf under a full moon on it. This just confused him even more. Amon put the letter away, but for some reason he put the medallion on a leather thong round his neck. It felt right there. As he left early the next day, Leahine came out to say goodbye to him and told Amon the name of the person who had left the letter and medallion. By the time Amon returned home he vowed never to divulge the contents of that parchment and tried to carry on as normal. Amon had made enough money, from his trip to "Four Kings" to afford to buy a dozen horses from his brother and he set off with a good friend to see what they could make of thermselves. His friend's name was Rackhir. Rackhir was the one gave Amon the nickname Tik-Tik .According to Rackhir, this was because Amon had a short fuse for a temper. This wass true, Amon did not suffer fools easily and tended to shout his mouth off if they got on his nerves. We made our way to Baerlon and managed to sell the horses for quite a profit. Rackhir was all for drinking the profits away, but Amon wanted to stick around for a while and see what he could do. It was not long before he found a job working with a blacksmith, as Amon had some skill at this. Rackhir also found a job working in one of the local inns. Amon persuaded him to stick around and wait and see what came along. This was where the problems started. They met a girl, and both tried their hand at attracting her attention. For some reason he never did understand. Amon won. Rackhir was not pleased about this and their friendship suffered. The girl's name was Corlinny. She was the first girl Amon had met that didn't want to know him because of who his father was. Amon told her he was from a small village near Four Kings, in Andor, and that he had left home to find some adventure and make his way in the world. Well they got on just fine, she introduced him too her family and after a rocky start they eventually welcomed him into their home. After they had been together for nearly a year, they talked about getting married and finding a home of their own. In all this time, Rackhir had kept in touch, but they where never the same friends. It bothered Amon but he seemed quite happy so Amon never pushed it. Amon was doing well in the blacksmiths and soon had a forge of his own. It seemed he had a natural affinity with horses, being able to control the most stubborn horse with ease. Corlinny's parents where happy to have him marry their daughter and helped with the wedding arrangements. Amon didn't know what to do about inviting his family but thought he would go back home and talk with them. Corlinny didn't want to accompany him, explaining that she thought the journey to long and perilous. Amon understood this but was a bit annoyed. It was while he was away that something happened to Corlinny that changed everything. When he got back from his father's place Corlinny was very distant towards him. Her folks where still the same towards Amon , but something had changed between the two of them. It wasn't until he saw her going to Rackhir's lodging that Amon started to suspect what was going on. Against his usual instincts, Amon waited for a month or so, but things got worse between Corlinny and he. Eventually his temper got the better of him and one night, he waited till he knew the two of them where together. Bursting into Rackhir's room Amon confronted them both. Grabbing Rackhir he dragged him out of the bed and started a fight. Rackhir used to be stronger than Amon was but all the work he had been doing had made him a lot stronger. The fight didn't last long, Rackhir no match for Amon's blazing temper and when it was over he took a last look at Corlinny and turnd away, leaving her there. Amon might have been able to understand her behaviour, but they hadn't slept together all the time we had been together. She had insisted we wait until their wedding day! Amon was still furious the next day and decided to leave Baerlon for good. He had heard that there was an army, forming up, to fight at Tarwin's Gap. A,mon had always been good with weapons, thanks to Mikeal, and thought he might join them, especially if they had cavalry. In the time Amon has been with the Band, he has fought in all of the major battles, starting with Tarwin's Gap and despite swearing that he would never get involved with another woman again the unlikely happened and he found himself irrevocably drawn to the Commander, a young woman by the name of Ehlana. At first he kept his distance, reasoning that she would not be interested in a lowly Private, but over time they had grown close, mostly thanks to Amon looking after her horse. Their relationship was tempestuous at best, and it did not help that her brother had golden eyes and could speak to wolves of all things. Amon did not know this at the time and thought the relatiuonship between Ehlana and Owen was something else. But this relationship was not to end happily, as with soldiers the world over, death was only a heartbeat away and Ehlana was killed fighting against the Seanchan, something that Amon regretted bitterly as their parting before the battle had not been on good terms. Since then he has dedicated himself to the Band and, much to his surprise he has been promoted on many occasions, finally achieving the rank of Under Commander, something that would surprise his family no end. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Cavalry Category:Band Command